Washington on Your Side
"It must be nice, it must be nice to have '' Washington on your side"'' 'Washington On Your Side '- ósma piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Burr, Jefferson i Madison zazdroszczą Hamiltonowi, że ma za sobą Washingtona. Jefferson stwierdza, że rząd rozpada się na partie, farmerzy nie mają z czego żyć, a wszystko to jest winą Hamiltona. Jefferson planuje rezygnację, aby postawić się Hamiltonowi i wystartować w wyborach prezydenckich. Zakładają Partię Demokratyczno-Republikańską. Sprawdzają wszystkie wydatki Hamiltona, aby znaleźć na niego jakiś haczyk. Tekst BURR It must be nice, it must be nice to have Washington on your side It must be nice, it must be nice to have Washington on your side JEFFERSON Ev’ry action has its equal, opposite reactions Thanks to Hamilton, our cab’net’s fractured into factions Try not to crack under the stress, we’re breaking down like fractions We smack each other in the press, and we don’t print retractions I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration As Wall Street robs ‘em blind in search of chips to cash in This prick is askin’ for someone to bring him to task Somebody gimme some dirt on this vacuous mass so we can at last unmask him I’ll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket AND BURR It must be nice, it must be nice to have Washington on your side It must be nice, it must be nice to have Washington on your side Look back at the Bill of Rights MADISON Which I wrote JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR The ink hasn’t dried It must be nice, it must be nice to have Washington on your side MADISON So he’s doubled the size of the government Wasn’t the trouble with much our previous government size? BURR Look in his eyes! JEFFERSON See how he lies MADISON Follow the scent of his enterprise JEFFERSON Centralizing national credit And making American credit competitive MADISON If we don’t stop it we aid and abet it JEFFERSON I have to resign MADISON Somebody has to stand up for the South! BURR Somebody has to stand up to his mouth! JEFFERSON If there’s a fire you’re trying to douse AND JEFFERSON You can’t put it out from inside the house JEFFERSON I’m in the cabinet. I am complicit in Watching him grabbin’ at power and kissin' it If Washington isn’t gon’ listen To disciplined dissidents, this is the difference: This kid is out! MADISON/BURR/JEFFERSON Oh! This immigrant isn’t somebody we chose Oh! This immigrant’s keeping us all on our toes Oh! Let’s show these Federalists who they’re up against! Oh! JEFFERSON/MADISON Southern motherfuckin’— JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR Democratic-Republicans! JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR/ENSEMBLE Oh! JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR Let’s follow the money and see where it goes ENSEMBLE Oh! JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR Because every second the Treasury grows ENSEMBLE Oh! JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR If we follow the money and see where it leads Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of Hamilton’s misdeeds JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR It must be nice. It must be nice MADISON Follow the money and see where it goes JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR It must be nice. It must be nice JEFFERSON The emperor has no clothes JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR We won’t be invisible. We won’t be denied Still It must be nice, it must be nice to have Washington on your side Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)